


The Legend of the Werecock

by Pepper Espinoza (pepperlandgirl4)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, frat bros helping bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/Pepper%20Espinoza
Summary: Once a month, I turn into a fucking beast. I mean, that’s what I do. I fuck like a beast until I’ve fucked my way through everything in my path. You’re probably not seeing the downside yet. Fair enough. I’m sure Randy didn’t see the downside, either. He split town for awhile after that, so he wasn’t around on Halloween. That was the night it happened. Fortunately, I wasn’t alone when the pain between my legs drove me to the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Halloween-themed, gangbang, indulgent smut.

The first time it happened was the full moon after I let Randy, a boy I sucked off a few times, come over for “old time’s sake.” The sex had been...different. Decent for once. More wild than you’d expect from a kid like Randy, who was always a bit timid when it was time to get naked. I mean, he bent me over the bed and held me down and I just let him because who am I to stand in the way of a man with a mission? 

 

He literally fucked me silly. I was out of my mind, begging him for more like a cheap little slut, and I didn’t even notice when the fucker took a bite out of my shoulder. And I mean that. He bit a hunk off my shoulder. I didn’t notice until the next morning. It didn’t hurt but there was blood all over my bed and that’s a bitch to get out. I shouted at him until the pounding in my head got to be too much and then the bastard smirked at me. 

 

“Trust me. You’ll thank me later.” 

 

Trust him. Right. Things worked out just fine for me, but let me tell you, he didn’t exactly do me any favors. Once a month, I turn into a fucking beast. I mean, that’s what I do. I fuck like a beast until I’ve fucked my way through everything in my path. You’re probably not seeing the downside yet. Fair enough. I’m sure Randy didn’t see the downside, either. He split town for awhile after that, so he wasn’t around on Halloween. That was the night it happened. Fortunately, I wasn’t alone when the pain between my legs drove me to the floor. 

 

 “Jeff, you okay man?” That’s my friend Aiden. Me and him go way back. Our parents are best friends and we grew up going on vacation together every summer and Christmas break and knowing we’d be together forever. Sounds cheesy,  but it’s true. And I’m trying to make a point here, which is that he’d do anything for me, I’d do anything for him, no questions asked. 

 

Let me tell you, I was not okay. You know when you hear a sound in the middle of the night and you stalk through your apartment clutching your trusty old bat, moving like a ninja in the dark? That is, until you slam crotch first into that annoying table by the couch that’s always been there but you never remember. It was like that sensation, except a thousand times worse. I’m afraid I might have lost control a bit of myself then, openly whimpering as I collapsed onto the stained and smelly carpet. 

 

“What’s going on, man? Talk to me here. Do you need an ambulance?” 

 

“No…I don’t know. My pants.” 

 

You try to talk when your balls hurt so bad your eyes ache. 

 

“What’s wrong with your pants?” 

 

Aiden still sounded alarmed, but a hint of doubt crept into his voice that I found rather insulting. I have a fine sense of humor, and writhing on the ground while holding my balls was not my idea of a good time or a funny joke. Though in hindsight, I’m impressed he kept a straight face. Maybe it was due to my obvious pain.  

 

“Too…tight.” 

 

“Okay, but if this is just a trick to get me to touch your junk…” 

 

“Give me a break.” 

 

Confession: I really wanted to give Aiden an excuse to touch my junk. My first attempt at wooing the fair Aiden happened when we were four and I gave him my favorite toy. He didn’t ask for it, I just wanted him to have it because it made me happy. Surely, it would make him happy, too. But I didn’t want mind-crushing, blinding pain to be the excuse I offered. 

 

Aidan tore my fly open, earning my undying devotion with that simple act of mercy. Something was still very seriously wrong, though, and I didn’t want to look. There was something seriously wrong with my Johnson, and I wanted to squeeze every possible second out of my denial. 

 

“Oh…fuck.” 

 

Not exactly the sort of reaction that inspires tranquility, you know? 

 

“What the fuck is that?” 

 

Equally disheartening. 

 

“Whoa.” 

 

Right word, very wrong context. 

 

“Oh my God.” 

 

Also a reaction I would normally be proud to hear. 

 

“He hasn’t always been…has he?” 

 

I couldn’t take it anymore. Hadn’t always been what? Dying from some exotic STD? I won’t describe exactly where my mind was in that moment, but let’s just say, I was already mourning my good friend and partner in crime, Maurice (Maurice is my penis). 

 

“What the fuck is going on guys? Just tell me.” 

 

“Maybe he broke it and it’s swollen or something.” 

 

“When? He was just standing here. Besides, that thing isn’t just swollen.” 

 

“Guys? Come on. Stop fucking around.” Now wasn’t the time for jokes. 

 

“Chris is right. I’ve seen a sprained dick before. They don’t get six inches longer.” 

 

Yeah, that’s what he said. Apparently the crush-your-balls-in-the-dark pain was my cock undergoing its first transformation. 

 

“Um…your cock is about a foot long.”

 

It was actually thirteen inches long--a good eight inches longer than usual. 

 

“And thick as a fist,” Caleb added. 

 

I expressed my opinion that this was a particularly hellish nightmare, and I may have begged God to please let me escape back to a world where I had a small cock and everything made sense.  

 

Aiden laughed. “This is your nightmare? Fuck, son, you’re cock is the size of a child’s arm. This is more like a dream come true.” 

 

“It hurts.” Understatement of the century there.  

 

“Well, of course it hurts. You could beat a man to death with that boner.” Tyler’s contribution to the discussion. He was one of the newest pledges to the fraternity, but he definitely earned full membership that night.  

 

“Help me.”

 

I couldn’t believe I even had to ask. It was pretty obvious what I needed, even if nobody understood how it could be happening. 

 

Aiden spoke up first. I tell you, that guy always has my back. “We gotta help him, guys. We can’t leave him like this. He’s our bro.”

 

“Does this mean we have to help every bro with a bad case of blue balls?” Logan asked. 

 

Yeah, funny guy, right? Logan’s an all right guy, but we’re not super close or anything. We got drunk together a lot, but if we ever actually talked while we were drinking, those memories were washed away by the booze. For all I know, Logan’s my closest friend and greatest confidante. He was also super hot and he had a really great dick.  

 

“Come on man. It’s a fucking emergency.” 

 

A fucking emergency was exactly right. In the most literal sense of the word. At this point, my dick hurt so bad that my teeth were throbbing with it. But it wasn’t the same as before. It was worse. If Logan ever had blue balls that felt like this, he wouldn’t take the situation so lightly. 

“And whatever happens doesn’t leave this room, understood?” God bless Chris. The one with the most seniority in that room. Nobody was going to argue with him. Some people asked me why I’d even want to be part of a fraternity--they have a pretty dim view of the Greeks. But this is why. This right here. When I was up to my swollen dick in trouble, they were there for me. 

 

Aiden made the first move, loosely wrapping his fingers around my shaft and petting it like it was a fucking cat. Don’t get me wrong, I understand he was probably nervous. But we weren’t necking in the backseat of my father’s Rambler on prom night.  

 

“Come on you bastard.”  

 

Aiden smiled at me and I recognized the mad energy sparking around him If I ever jumped off a bridge, I’d be following Aiden on the way down, and he’d be laughing like a loon all the way. I never really developed a sense of self-preservation where Aiden was concerned.   _ Trust your old friend, Aiden, _ the grin said. And I did. Simple as that.  

 

“Get down here, Ty. Lend me a hand.” 

 

Ty dropped to his knees, looking as nervous as a virgin at a prison rodeo. For all I know, he was a virgin and this was his first rodeo. He touched me like somebody who didn’t know quite what to do, his thumb brushing over the tip where the skin was stretched at its tightest. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t help, either.  

 

I reached down blindly, trying to slap their fingers away, groaning in protest every time they dragged their fingertips through the pre-come already slicking my shaft. Swimming through this whirling pool of agony and pleasure, it took a few minutes to realize that Ty was playing with my foreskin. Unlike the werecock, I’m Jewish.  

 

“Please…urg…I can’t…fu…oh…Aiden…” Eloquent as always. Captain of the speech and debate team in high school. My coach always had such high expectations of me. 

 

“Christ, you two are killing him. Get out of the way.” 

 

I may have released a very unmanly whimper of gratitude when Chris pushed them away and knelt between my splayed legs. His massive hands  easily fit around my new dick, but the linebacker could also easily use those hands to break me in two. I was a little scared, I admit. I shouldn’t have been, though. He’s a gentle giant, and I don’t think it’s any coincidence that he joined the one gay friendly house on campus.   

 

Chris didn’t waste any time. His coaches and professors always said he was a very motivated, self-directed young man. He took charge of a situation. He was a born leader. He was also the best cocksucker I’ve ever met, and I mean that in the most sincerely complimentary and grateful way possible.  He took me by the base, squeezing until I moaned, and angled the monster erection downward. I think Chris might be part snake, because I swear he unhinged his jaw and swallowed me down like a python taking down a smaller python. 

 

“Holy shit!” 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Where did he learn how to do that?” 

 

Good question. I’m sure we all wanted to know the answer, but in that moment, I didn’t give a fuck where he learned those skills as long as he didn’t stop. He took the werecock down with powerful strokes, fucking his throat like he had an itch back there only a dick could scratch. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ . God fucking…damnit…don’t stop. Fuck, oh fuck me, oh fuck me fuck me don’t stop.” 

 

I think that’s what I said. That sounds about right, don’t you think? I certainly wasn’t writing odes at that moment. But I’m probably giving myself too much credit. It was more like “Ah…ugh…fuck….Chris…Chris…amdififiesarghhhhhhh.”   

 

My brain had left the building. There wasn’t enough blood in my body to deal with both of my major organs, and my cock was heavy and throbbing in Chris’s mouth. 

 

Spit and pre-come dribbled from the sides of his mouth, which might have been the hottest thing I’d ever seen up to that point,  and when  I snapped his hips, Chris gagged a little, which might have been the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s not like I was choking anybody with my five inches. He tried to pull away, but I followed, forgetting myself and grabbing him by the back of his head, holding him down. As I mentioned before, Chris was a linebacker, but I’m not exactly a weakling. I was also on the swim and track teams and I ever lost my physique. Plus, let’s not forget hormones. Between the testosterone and the adrenaline flooding my system, I was pretty much unstoppable.   

 

I just couldn’t let him stop. It already felt like my skin could tear where Chris’s teeth scraped, and his tongue was like soft silk wrapping around the tender flesh, soothing away the little hurts as he bucked for more. Chris didn’t stop me from holding his head and he didn’t resist me. And that’s when the rest of my tale gets a little fuzzy. It was like something snapped inside of me, and the mild-mannered gay Jewish kid from San Diego disappeared. Jeff Stewart disappeared and in his place was somebody I like to call Javier.

 

Javier showed up to do two things--fuck and chew bubblegum. And he was all out of bubble gum.  He ravished Chris’s face, pulling his head down to meet each brutal thrust, ramming his throat again and again. And that’s why I’m sure that the werecock belongs to Javier, because I would never fuck anybody like that. Especially not my good friends. But Javier didn’t know Chris, and for him, his mouth was just a convenient hole. 

 

The first time I bust a nut, it was a welcome release, but it was far from satisfying. I spurted into the back of Chris’s throat, moaning weakly as my huge balls emptied. Chris kept his mouth locked around my shaft, massaging the sac until the come was reduced to a trickle. But I was still rock-hard. The orgasm definitely took the edge off the pain, but I was pretty light-headed at that point. 

 

“Here, dude, let me give you a break.” 

 

Despite the rough treatment his frat brother just received at Javier’s hands, Caleb eagerly took his place. Even though the engorged crown was nearly the size of my fist, Caleb wrapped his lips around it with no hesitation. 

 

“You work the head.” Chris wiped his mouth, a little breathless.  “Aiden, follow me. Logan, hold him down.”

 

“Huh? How am I supposed to do that?” 

 

I held out my hand. “Come here. Take off your pants.” I didn’t know what Chris had planned, but I knew exactly how Logan could keep me still. Logan looked around nervously at the order to take off his pants, but nobody was paying any attention to him. Except me. Because I knew exactly what he was keeping under those pants. 

 

Logan had a great cock and the roundest little bubble butt you could ever hope to see. God, I tried not to stare openly at my bros, but when he walked by in his swim trunks, or his briefs, or his sweats, or a towel hooked around his hips, I stared. I couldn't get enough of it. He dropped his jeans and took my offered hand. 

 

"Come here. Sit on my face." 

 

Logan's eyes widened. "What?" 

 

I wasn't sure what surprised him more--the order or the fact that I didn't quite sound like myself. My voice was deeper and more...commanding. I could hold the attention of a room, but I could never command that room, you know? I've always been the court jester, never the king. But now these men were taking their orders from me. I intended to enjoy every second of my shortlived power.  

 

I was finally beginning to understand why Aiden said this was a dream come true. Especially when Logan squatted over my chest, putting that big, sweet ass right in my face. It was even better up close, and my hands curled into the handles of his sharply cut hips. 

 

I didn't waste too much time getting to what I wanted. This wasn't going to last forever, and I wasn't going to ruin my chance. I buried my tongue between his thick cheeks, seeking out the soft pucker of muscle. He clenched up as soon as my tongue touched him, trying to pull away from me, but I tightened my grip and firmly pulled him back. 

 

_ You're not going anywhere _ I tried to convey with my fingers and tongue. _ So sit back and enjoy _ . I lapped at him with long, slow slides of my tongue and then flicked the tip over the twitching flesh. When I pushed forward, sinking into the dry heat, he shuddered and automatically rocked back. With my tongue buried in Logan's ass and my cock in Caleb's mouth, I probably could have died happy. 

 

But my bros are thorough and very dedicated. They knew how to apply themselves and work hard for their shared goal. They could have stopped right there. They could have said "Nope, this is all Jeff's getting. We don't care how much pain he's in or how big his cock is." But they really went the extra mile for me. I felt somebody pushing my legs up and Logan held them in place, spread wide and sticking straight up in the air. Caleb's mouth never left my cock, but there were two new tongues roaming up and down and around and under and over the shaft. Aiden rubbed the side of his cheek against the sensitive skin until I didn't know if I wanted to push him away or beg him never to stop. His whiskers were sharp and bristly, still too short to feel soft. But the added variety and texture contrasted so perfectly with Chris's tongue and Caleb's gentle suction and had me pulling in two different directions. 

 

And then Ty--who was my favorite rush that year and who I already promised to sponsor for full membership--proved his worth. I mean, he really, really went for it. 

 

Let me just say that when I asked for help, I didn't expect anymore than a few sloppy handjobs to take the edge off. And since I already had climaxed once, all of them could have stood up and announced they were done with me. Ty could have just hung back and never involved himself at all once Chris shoved him out of the way. But he didn't want to be left out of the fun. Maybe he'd always been curious? When the new rushes learned that we had more than one gay member, they were always super curious, even if they weren't homophobic. They tried to get close to me, maybe curious about how it felt, maybe aching to try something they never dreamed of doing at home. I'm not saying every new kid reacted that way. Most of them were quite worldly, and they were rushing an openly accepting frat, they probably new plenty of gays. But there were always a few who just really wanted to play. 

 

Ty apparently was one of those few. He wiggled his way between various bodies, ducked his head, and dragged his tongue over my ass. I bucked against his face, shocked by the feel of a third tongue laving me with attention. He wiggled and licked, probing at the entrance with his tongue until the flesh gave way a little and he slipped the tip inside. Logan wasn't going anywhere, so I realized him and blindly sought the men on either side of my thighs. I fisted Aiden on one side and Chris on the other, stroking them in time with Ty's enthusiastic mouth. 

 

Aiden's cock was thick and smooth in my hand, hot and throbbing as hard as mine. I wiped my fingers over the leaking slit with a hint of wonder. Maybe he was just really turned on by the situation in general, but I wanted to believe that excitement was for me. I wanted to believe that he wanted me that much, and he was just happy to have the chance to mouth my dick without repercussions or explanations. Nobody was going to make this weird and have any expectations for later. It was the perfect time to indulge in a little bit of curiosity, maybe a few secret fantasies, without dealing with any real repercussions or consequences. Yeah, I know. I knew it then, too. It was all wishful, naive thinking, and if I didn't get my head on straight, I'd get hurt. 

 

As heavenly as their mouths felt, it wasn't enough. I knew it wasn't going to be enough. I turned my head away from Logan, gasping for breath and gathering up the necessary syllables. "Guys...I need more..." 

 

"What more do you need?" Chris asked. 

 

"Fuck." 

 

"You need to fuck somebody?" Chris asked. 

 

"Yes," I gasped. 

 

"I don't know who's going to..." 

 

"I'll do it," Aiden said. "I can do it." 

 

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. "If you've never been fucked...." 

 

"Who says I've never been fucked?" 

 

At that point, I heard the proverbial record scratch in my head. I'm hearing it now as I write this. I still can't believe it, to be honest. I never asked Aiden about it, because it was never really any of my business, but who fucked him? When? How was it? How many times did it happen? Was it anybody I knew? Did he like it? Was it enough to prepare him for the werecock? Was he sure he could take it? Because I sure as fuck didn't want to hurt him, but I was not going to stop him. 

 

"Do we have a condom big enough?" Caleb asked. 

 

"I bet Brandon has some magnums. Go see, but don't attract attention to yourself." 

 

"No, don't worry about it. I know Jeff. He's safe." 

 

"Well, he was. You don't know what's going on with his dick," Chris pointed out. "What if it happens to you?" 

 

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Like I said, dream come true." 

 

I was inclined to agree with him. But for different reasons. A monster cock might be his dream come true, but laying back while Aiden took me into ass was mine. I can't even count how many times I indulged in that particular dream, and I just hoped that Aiden couldn't see the number stamped on my face. He probably did. He's an astute guy, and I wasn't making any effort to hide what I wanted. I was probably staring at him like a cartoon wolf, eyes popping out of my head while my freakishly huge boner stood at sharp attention, purple head straining towards the sky. 

 

"We'll need to get you ready." 

 

Chris taking charge again. I was beginning to suspect that maybe, just maybe, his motives weren't quite altruistic. Once again, he proved himself to be most knowledgeable of these things, sending Ty to get the lube from his bag while he bent Aiden over the back of the sofa. Logan adjusted himself, moving to sit at my side, and I lifed myself on my elbows so I could watch Chris prepare Aiden for the task at hand. He worked with quick efficiency, obviously well-practiced and confident. 

 

Why had I never known this about Chris? Why had we never fucked? It didn't make sense. I fucked just all my other gay friends one time or another--that sort of thing just happens when you're drunk and horny and you both have perfectly good cocks. Well, I know the answer to that now. Turns out that Chris didn't want to risk getting too close to me because he already liked me a lot. 

 

So, in other words, we should have been fucking all year. Talk about your missed opportunities. 

 

He worked Aiden open with his lubed fingers and his slick tongue, alternately fondling Aiden's balls and stroking his cock with his free hand. Each time his shoulders clenched, Chris soothed him with gentle flexes of his fingers and maddening caresses. Before too long, Aiden was so distracted by the way Chris played him that he didn't even realize that Chris had all four fingers buried in him up to his knuckles. 

 

"How does that feel?" He rasped, pumping his wrist. 

 

"Oh...I...I don't know..." 

 

"Does it hurt?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Then it must feel good," Chris pointed out. 

 

"It does," Aiden moaned, dropping his head forward. 

 

"You want more?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"You want to be fucked? You think you can handle that?" Chris goaded, his voice silky smooth, almost hypnotic. 

 

"Yes. Please. Yes." 

 

Chris yanked his hand away. "Then prove it." He stood over me and upended the bottle of lube over my cock, letting it fall several feet to splash against the overheated skin. I hissed at the contact, writhing as it continued on and on. I think he used most of the bottle on me, coating me with a thick, goopy layer from base to tip. "Now he's good to go, too." 

 

Aiden stood over me, his feet planted outside my thighs. I gazed up at his long body, drinking in the view openly and admiring every little detail. He belonged in a Renaissance painting or something. He seemed like just the kind of twink that would get all those Italian guys going, you know? Compact body, big eyes, curly blond hair that tumbled over his scalp, and the prettiest cock you'll ever see. Not too long, not too thick, a thick vein winding over the bottom, visibly throbbing while his shaft twitched. 

 

"Ready?" He asked hoarsely. 

 

I nodded. I wasn't. Of course I wasn't ready for this, for him. But ready or not, it was happening. He lowered himself, settling on his knees and arching his back, reaching behind him to guide my cock to his lubed entrance. I knew he was ready--as ready as he'd ever be--but I still braced myself for the reality that the spirit might be willing, but the flesh  had limits. If we found Aiden's limits, I'd have to live with that--and the resulting, crippling disappointment. That I would have to hide every single day of my life until either me and Aiden stopped being friends or I died. 

 

That didn't happen. Oh, it wasn't easy going. The fat crown nudged at his hole, but his body resisted, the sphincter clenching tight against the intrusion. I remained still, holding myself back with whatever control I could cobble together, knowing that this was Aiden's show and I had to follow his lead. I had to lay there and wait for him. I couldn't risk hurting him. He didn't give up, leaning back and pushing down until I breached the opening. He caught his breath sharply and paused, hands lying flat against my chest. 

 

Chris positioned himself behind Aiden, chest pressed to his back, and rolled his hips. Aiden's eyes rolled back and his hips echoed Chris, rolling as he sank another half-inch. Chris's hand went to Aiden's cock, fisting him as he moved again. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing to Aiden, but I could feel his hard cock nudging my thigh occasionally, and I could feel his hard body flexing as he guided Aiden down and down and down. 

 

An eternity passed, and yet, I was buried inside of Aiden before I even knew it. His eyes opened wide and locked with mine. I boldly stared back, hoping he wouldn't see, wouldn't care to see, how much I wanted him in that moment. How happy I was to have him, and how my body always craved the completion his offered. 

 

"Jeff." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I want you to fuck me." 

 

I shook my head. "You do it. Don't want to hurt you." 

 

"Jeffrey? Fuck me. Please. I'm begging you." 

 

That's when I took a back seat again and Javier emerged. Javier didn't have any compunctions. He didn't have anything to hide or anything to fear. He wanted to split Aiden open with his cock. He was ready to fuck all night and all the next day, too. Knowing that I was about to take a break from the situation--probably a long one--I sat up and grabbed Aiden by the back of his neck, pulling him forward and smashing his mouth to mine. Out of everything I experienced that crazy Halloween, the kiss with Aiden was the best, and the thing I still recall most vividly. His mouth tasted sweet and his stubble against my skin made me burn for more. My hands sank into his long hair, and he gripped my shoulders, pushing himself into the kiss and yielding to my demanding tongue. I held Javier back for as long as I could, not wanting to share this bit of heaven with somebody I didn't even know. 

 

The kiss ended and Javier gained full control, fucking Aiden with the same brutality he showed Chris's poor mouth. Chris kept a hold of Aiden, though, his arms locked around his waist while he kissed his neck, stroked his cock, and coaxed more and more bliss through his already overcharged body. When a cock suddenly pressed against my mouth, I didn't hesitate to open up and allow Logan access. From my angle on the ground, it was impossible to see what else was going on, but I later learned that Aiden sucked off Caleb while Ty continued practicing his new-found skill of rimming, diving into Chris's ass with gusto. In fact, I'm pretty sure he and Chris are still secretly seeing each other. Actually, these days, Ty is very popular with just about everybody in the frat. 

 

We created a monster that day. 

 

In more ways than one. 

 

As I said, that was just the first time it happened. Turns out, I'm really cursed. Randy fessed up when he came back to beg me for my help--apparently things hadn't worked out so well for him. He turns into a monster once a month and he's taken to locking himself in his mother's basement to avoid attacking an unsuspecting public. Me? I'm not so worried about that. I have my bros, and they always have the night of the full moon available to help a friend in need.  

  
  



End file.
